


Children of Eve

by Lancre_witch



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Trans Character, basically i got bored of cis people doing uninspired genderswaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: She was an empress, not a mother. The chosen six knew that well enough. Eve had never called them her sons even before it was a lie.





	Children of Eve

She was an empress, not a mother. The chosen six knew that well enough. Eve had never called them her sons even before it was a lie.

Raziel, the eldest, the favourite, had a thousand pretty words for his mistress but never one to describe himself. Named after the angel of secrets, he would wear a skirt as happily as suit, and laugh at anyone who tried to cage him, rouged lips twisting into an arrogant smile.

The second born, Ruman, followed after her maker. Eve's Angel of Death, she chose her name and chose her path just the same. Even to her pride and to her sword they were the same, even to the worship that both were bound in. She would go to her hylden ridden grave without ever telling her empress that she was the mother of her heart.

Dumah was cold and remote as the icy wastes they chose for their clan. All their skill was in their sword and not a bit upon their lips. The wars in their empress's name were won more easily than the ones across their soul.

It was no surprise when Rahab turned to the sea. Zir heart changed with the tide and had little enough room for zir siblings, or so it was said. It was said ze wept more for lost libraries than lost siblings, and perhaps that was true, too. In the end, all zir secrets were laid in the ocean's depths.

If any of the high council could be called a mother, it was Zephon. Words were her swords and cunning was her shield. Her subtle silver tongue defended her brood as often as the strong walls of the stolen cathedral. To the end, she cocooned herself in stone, but more than that, she cocooned herself in family.

Melchiah was last born, but never weakest. Hidden away amongst the dead, he turned to books of magic, and then to knives and thread. He raised himself and his siblings from the flawed corpses of their raising. They were Eve's chosen, and they chose their own truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruman was one of the names proposed for Turel during development, so I decided to use that as her chosen name in the fic.


End file.
